Jackson Pollock
|nascimento_local= Cody, Estados Unidos |morte_data = |morte_local = Springs, Estados Unidos |residência = |nacionalidade = norte-americano |ocupação = pintor |parentesco = |cônjuge = |filhos = |religião = |influências = expressionismo abstrato |influenciados = }} Paul Jackson Pollock, (Cody, Wyoming, 28 de janeiro de 1912 — Springs, 11 de agosto de 1956) foi um pintor norte-americano e referência no movimento do expressionismo abstrato. Biografia Pollock nasceu em Cody, no estado de Wyoming. Começou seus estudos em Los Angeles e depois mudou-se para New York. Homem de personalidade volátil e tendo vários problemas com o alcoolismo, em 1945 ele casou-se com a pintora Lee Krasner, que se tornaria uma importante influência em sua carreira e em seu legado.Naifeh, Steven and Smith, Gregory White, Jackson Pollock:an American saga, p.503, Published by Clarkson N. Potter, Inc.1989, ISBN 0-517-56084-4 Desenvolveu uma técnica de pintura, criada por Max Ernst, o 'dripping' (gotejamento), na qual respingava a tinta sobre suas imensas telas; os pingos escorriam formando traços harmoniosos e pareciam entrelaçar-se na superfície da tela. Pollock foi muito importante para o 'dripping'; o quadro "UM" é um exemplo dessa técnica. Pintava com a tela colocada no chão para sentir-se dentro do quadro. Pollock parte do zero, do pingo de tinta que deixa cair na tela elabora uma obra de arte. Além de deixar de lado o cavalete, Pollock também não usa mais pincéis. A arte de Pollock combina a simplicidade com a pintura pura e suas obras de maiores dimensões possuem características monumentais. Com Pollock, há o auge da pintura de ação (action painting). A tensão ético-religiosa por ele vivida o impele aos pintores da Revolução mexicana. Sua esfera da arte é o inconsciente: seus signos são um prolongamento do seu interior. Apesar de ter seu trabalho reconhecido e com exposições por vários países do mundo, Pollock nunca saiu dos Estados Unidos. Morreu em um acidente de carro em 11 de agosto de 1956. Lista dos principais trabalhos * 1942 "Male and Female" - Museu de Arte da Filadélfia * 1942 "Stenographic Figure" - Museu de Arte Moderna * 1943 "Moon-Woman Cuts the Circle" * 1943 "The She-Wolf" - Museu de Arte Moderna * 1943 "Blue (Moby Dick)" - Museu de Arte de Ohara * 1946 "Eyes in the Heat" - Coleção Peggy Guggenheim * 1946 "The Key" - Instituto de Arte de Chicago * 1946 "The Tea Cup" - Coleção Frieder Burda * 1946 "Shimmering Substance", from "The Sounds In The Grass" - Muse de Arte Moderna * 1947 "Full Fathom Five" - Museu de Neuberger * 1947 "Cathedral" * 1947 "Convergence" * 1948 "Painting" * 1948 "Number 8" * 1948 "Summertime: Number 9A" - Tate Modern * 1950 "Lavender Mist: Number 1, 1950" - Galeria Nacional de Arte * 1950 "Autumn Rhythm: No.30, 1950" * 1950 "One: No. 31, 1950" * 1951 "Number 7" * 1952 "Blue Poles: No. 11, 1952" * 1953 "Easter and the Totem" - Museu de Arte Moderna * 1953 "Ocean Greyness" Cultura * Em 2000, o ator Ed Harris dirigiu e estrelou um filme sobre a vida do artista. Foi indicado ao Oscar de melhor ator naquele ano. * Em 28 de Janeiro de 2009, o site de busca Google estilizou seu logotipo por um dia, de forma que se assemelhasse ao seu trabalho, N.º 5, 1948, graças ao jubileu de abeto de seu nascimento. Ligações externas * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Pintores dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Pintores do expressionismo Categoria:Nascidos em 1912 als:Jackson Pollock an:Jackson Pollock ar:جاكسون بولوك bat-smg:Jackson Pollock be:Джэксан Полак be-x-old:Джэксан Полак bg:Джаксън Полък bn:জ্যাকসন পোলক bpy:জ্যাকসন পলক br:Jackson Pollock ca:Jackson Pollock cs:Jackson Pollock cy:Jackson Pollock da:Jackson Pollock de:Jackson Pollock el:Τζάκσον Πόλοκ en:Jackson Pollock eo:Jackson Pollock es:Jackson Pollock et:Jackson Pollock eu:Jackson Pollock fa:جکسون پولاک fi:Jackson Pollock fr:Jackson Pollock fy:Jackson Pollock he:ג'קסון פולוק hif:Jackson Pollock hr:Jackson Pollock hu:Jackson Pollock hy:Ջեքսոն Պոլլոք id:Paul Jackson Pollock io:Jackson Pollock is:Jackson Pollock it:Jackson Pollock ja:ジャクソン・ポロック jv:Jackson Pollock ka:ჯექსონ პოლოკი ko:잭슨 폴록 la:Jackson Pollock lb:Jackson Pollock li:Jackson Pollock lt:Jackson Pollock lv:Džeksons Polloks mk:Џексон Полок ml:ജാക്സൺ പൊള്ളോക്ക് mn:Жэксон Поллок mr:जॅक्सन पोलॉक mwl:Jackson Pollock nds:Jackson Pollock nl:Jackson Pollock nn:Jackson Pollock no:Jackson Pollock oc:Jackson Pollock pag:Jackson Pollock pl:Jackson Pollock ro:Jackson Pollock ru:Поллок, Джексон sc:Jackson Pollock sh:Jackson Pollock simple:Jackson Pollock sk:Jackson Pollock sl:Jackson Pollock sq:Jackson Pollock sr:Џексон Полок sv:Jackson Pollock ta:ஜாக்சன் பாலக் th:แจ๊คสัน พอลล็อค tl:Jackson Pollock tr:Jackson Pollock uk:Джексон Поллок uz:Jackson Pollock vi:Jackson Pollock vo:Jackson Pollock war:Jackson Pollock zh:杰克逊·波洛克 zh-min-nan:Jackson Pollock zh-yue:Jackson Pollock